The Way, Way Back (TheBenOyler Style)
Synopsis Timon fast forwards The Way, Way Back and uses Pumbaa's protest to tell Trent his story within the backstory by going back all the way to the beginning of the movie. Airings July 5, 2013 (Theaters) October 22, 2013 (DVD) October 30, 2018 (The Way, Way Back 1½ and Only in TheBenOyler on YouTube) Transcript Timon and Pumbaa at the Cinema: The Way, Way Back {The video begins with the Fox Searchlight Pictures, TSG Entertainment, Odd Lot Entertainment and Sycamore Pictures logos.} Timon: Well, enough of that. {He holds up a remote control and begins fast-forwarding through the movie} {Camera pulls back to show Timon and Pumbaa in silhouette in a row of theater seats, Mystery Science Theater 3000-style.} Pumbaa: Uh... Timon, what are you doing? Timon: I'm fast-forwarding to the part where we come in! Pumbaa: {aghast} But you can't go out of order! Timon: Au contraire, my porcine pal. I've got the remote! Pumbaa: But everyone's gonna get confused! {He grabs a second, bigger remote} We gotta go back to the beginning of the story. {He begins rewinding the movie} Timon: We're not in the beginning of the story! {He pauses the movie on Duncan with a monkey screech, the movie begins fast-forwarding again} Pumbaa: Yes, we were! The whole time. {rewinds; the film reverses on a shot of Susanna's walk on the beach with Duncan with a squawk of confusion} Timon: Yeah, but they don't know that! {indicates the audience; switches the movie direction again, on Kip, with a lion-roar sound} Pumbaa: Then why don't we tell them our story? {pauses the movie on a snarling close-up of Trent; Timon and Pumbaa both shriek and dive under their seats} Timon: {slowly re-emerging} Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we tell him our story? Pumbaa: Oh, I like the sound of that. Timon: A little backstage tour. Take 'em behind the scenes for a revealing and intimate look at the story within the story! Pumbaa: 'Cause what they don't know is how we really were there even though they didn't know we were there, you know? Timon: Couldn't have said it better myself! {rewinds the movie again} Pumbaa: So does this mean we're going back to the beginning? Timon: {melodramatically} Oh, no, Pumbaa. No. We're going way back... to before the beginning. When I Was Young... Timon: Pumbaa, how can Duncan be boring because of school? Pumbaa: Well I think it's because Duncan has a summer vacation to go to. Timon: Oh sure, everything knew about summer vacations. Where I come from we didn't have nothin' to be proud of. Why: {clears throat; singing} When I was a young teenage goer... Pumbaa: {singing} When he was a young TEENAGE GOER...! {blows Timon off his seatback} Timon: {peevishly} Very nice. Pumbaa: Thanks! Timon: But maybe it'd be safer if I just show 'em where I came from. Pumbaa: Oh, boy! Do we get to see where you grew up? Timon: Yeah, Pumbaa. But it ain't pretty. Pumbaa Sitting on the Remote {The Way, Way Back is interrupted by the trailer Virus.} Timon: Hey, what's going on? Pumbaa, you're sitting on the remote! Pumbaa: Huh? Oh, sorry. I thought it was a brownie. No Fortune Cookies Timon: How convenient. Enter omniscient adolescent vacant teenager right on cue. Pumbaa: Well, you know what they say. When the student is ready, the teacher appears. Timon: That's it. No more fortune cookies for you. {Timon clicks the remote; the movie resumes.} Look Fat Pumbaa: You really think I look fat? Timon: {sighs} Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa. You're a pig! It's a compliment. Pumbaa: Thank you. Where's The Grub? Timon: {quietly} Pumbaa... where's the grub? Pumbaa: Puhh. {opens his mouth; the ladybug staggers out, all mauled up} Timon: {exasperated} Ohhh. You just can't help yourself, can you? Pumbaa: Sorry. Timon: Okay... but this time, show a little self control. Pumbaa Pauses The Way, Way Back to Get Some Grubs Pumbaa: You mind if I pause it for a second? Timon: Sure, go ahead! Pumbaa: Be right back. {walks off of his seat leaving Timon alone, but picks his nose and turns back and forth, and puts it on the seat and comes back} Okay, I got the Jumbo so we can share! {notices Timon} Were you just picking your nose? Timon: No. I had an itch on the inside! Timon Crying Pumbaa: Timon, are you crying? Timon: I'm fine! {sobs} I just have something in my eye! Pumbaa: Here, blow. Timon: {blows his nose with his own tissue and hands it} Here, Pumbaa. Pumbaa: Gee, thanks! Timon: Okay. I'm better! Running Timon: What was with the running? If you can call that running. Pumbaa: I was giving you time to catch up! Timon: You big lug. Timon and Pumbaa Rewind The Way, Way Back Timon: {narrating as the camera continues to truck out, ending with the silhouettes and the theater seats} Well, that's it. The big wrap-up, the happy ending, the grand finale. Pumbaa: {whimpering} It's over already? Timon: Well, Pumbaa. That's the thing about endings. They come at the end. Pumbaa: {brightening} Ooh! Can we watch it again? Timon: Pumbaa, we just saw it. Maybe tomorrow. Ma: {entering in silhouette} Hey, what are you guys doing? {gasps as she sees the screen} You didn't tell me you were watching the movie! I wanna watch too! Timon: Ma, we just finished. Show's over. Ma: Well, you're just gonna have to rewind it! {She grabs Pumbaa's big remote and begins rewinding.} Timon: {pained} Ma! Ma: {calling offscreen} Uncle Max! We're gonna watch the movie! Timon: {despairing} Oh, no! Uncle Max: {entering, carrying a box of popcorn} Hey, I brought extra butter. Simba: {entering, walking along the seatbacks} Hey, you guys are watching the movie? Rafiki: {swinging in on vines} Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo! Any story worth telling is worth telling twice. {The silhouette of Mickey Mouse walks in and sits down.} Timon: What the... {Snow White comes in, followed by the Dwarfs.} Snow White: Oh, excuse me... Happy: 'Scuse me. Sneezy: 'Scuse me. Doc: 'Scuse me. Sleepy: 'Scuse me. Bashful: 'Scuse me. Grumpy: Get outta the way. Timon: Who is this crowd? {The Genie flies in and sits down in the middle, followed by Aladdin and Jasmine on the flying carpet; Belle, the Beast, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Lady and the Tramp, and the Hippo from "Fantasia" are also seated in this row.} Timon: Hey, down in front! {In another row, Goofy, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, and Donald Duck are sitting; Stitch crawls down the wall and jumps from head to head until he gets to a vacant seat.} Stitch: Oho! Goofy: Gawrsh! Stitch: Aloha! Donald Duck: {unintelligible squawking; he makes fists at Stitch} {In still another row, Quasimodo and Pocahontas sit at opposite ends of the row; Peter Pan flies in, followed by Tinker Bell, and imitates a rooster's crow. The Lost Boys all pile in, shouting. Switch to Timon's row, where he's holding two large bodies apart to keep them from squashing him.} Timon: Watch it! {straining} Unnnh! {Timon's row has Terk, Dumbo, Brer Bear, Mowgli, Baloo, the three gargoyles, and the three fairy godmothers from "Sleeping Beauty"; Terk and Victor the gargoyle squeeze together, and Timon squirts out from between them like a watermelon seed. He lands next to Pumbaa as the movie, still rewinding, nears the beginning.} Timon: {resigned} Okay, buddy. You win. Pumbaa: Sure you don't mind? Timon: {sincere} Hakuna Matata. {stops rewinding and sees the Fox Searchlight Pictures logo again} Pumbaa: But Timon... {fades to darkness} I still don't do so well in crowds! Gallery Well Enough of That (The Way, Way Back).PNG|Fast forwarding The Way, Way Back Then Why Don't We Tell Our Story (The Way, Way Back).PNG|Trent had startled Timon and Pumbaa before telling his own story We're Going Way Back to Before the Beginning (The Way, Way Back).PNG|Timon needs to go way back to before the beginning of the movie When I Was a Young Meerkat (The Way, Way Back).PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #1: The Way, Way Back Pumbaa You're Sitting on the Remote (The Way, Way Back).PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #2: The Way, Way Back (similar to "Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #2: Robin Hood (1973)") Enter Omniscient Adolescent Vacant Teenager Right on Cue.PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #3: The Way, Way Back You Really Think I Look Fat (The Way, Way Back).PNG|Pumbaa thinks Trent called him fat You're a Pig It's a Compliment (The Way, Way Back).PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #4: The Way, Way Back Pumbaa Where's the Grub (The Way, Way Back).PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #5: The Way, Way Back Pumbaa Pauses The Way, Way Back to Get Some Grubs.PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #6: The Way, Way Back Timon Are You Crying (The Way, Way Back).PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #7: The Way, Way Back What is With the Running (The Way, Way Back).PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #8: The Way, Way Back Uncle Max We're Gonna Watch the Movie (The Way, Way Back).PNG|Timon's mom rewinds The Way, Way Back Timon Despairing Over The Way, Way Back.PNG|Timon getting despaired Mickey Mouse in The Way, Way Back.PNG|Mickey Mouse shows up in The Way, Way Back Snow White's Seven Dwarves in The Way, Way Back.PNG|The seven dwarves show up in The Way, Way Back Beast, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Belle, Genie, Aladdin, Jasmine, The Flying Carpet, Lady, Tramp and Hyacinth Hippo in The Way, Way Back.PNG|The Beast, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Belle, The Genie, Aladdin, Jasmine, The Flying Carpet, Lady, Tramp and Hyacinth Hippo show up in The Way, Way Back Category:Timon and Pumbaa at the Movies Segments Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki